Vehicles, such as cars and aircraft, are becoming increasingly powered by batteries. Techniques to better manage and/or utilize batteries in vehicles would be desirable. For example, it would be desirable if such techniques could prolong the lifetime of such batteries and/or produce better performing batteries.